Mamatoba, Sister of Gimli, Daughter of Gloin
by Imaginary-Friends-Kick-ASCII
Summary: Formerly didn't have a title, it went by 'Untitled as of Yet'. It is Usagi-centered, so beware!
1. The tugging of the beard...

Okies, I've noticed that there already seem to be cliques for SM/LotR crossovers. Ya know, Usagi some how manages to get to Middle-earth and is brought up by Elves or Hobbits, or is actually a Elf or Hobbit, so I decided to write a story like that with a certain… "twist"… In this story, Fate decided to mess with peoples lives again, namely Usagi's. She somehow ends up getting turned into a baby and ends up with Gimli as her big bro'. Well, gee, I wonder what could happen… *evil cackle*  
  
  
  
Gimli turned as he heard a light thump on the ground near where he was working with his father. He cautiously walked towards where he felt it had come from, and was quite surprised to see a small baby, almost a toddler, there.  
  
He bent closer to it and lightly stroked it's forehead, wincing when he noticed he had gotten ash on it (that's what happens when you work on swords and armor for hours on end). The young child opened it's eyes, blinking bright, blue orbs when she saw him. She gave a small giggle, and pulled on Gimli's short beard (he's still growing it out).  
  
He smiled at it, and tickled where he thought the stomach was, and was delighted to hear it coo. He studied the blanket wrapped around it, and concluded that it was actually a girl. He picked her up, and brought her to his dad, the thought of maybe having a little sister imbedded in his mind.  
  
  
  
Weeeeeeell… that's all for now, let me know what you think! 


	2. On the road again...

A/N: Hihi, I is continuing!! Woo hooo!!! Thanx all you kind people who reviewed! I'm glad that you guys thought it was cute, I was sorta aiming for that. Oh, and SailorNorthStar7, I have an idea as to who I'll pair Usagi with, but I'm not fully decided. Votes may count, but I'm not quite sure. And about the hating Elves thing, Usagi might start a friendship Arwen later on, much like the one that Gimli and Legolas have. She might hate them at first, but that can change. Oh, and in this story, Usagi shall be called Mamatoba, seeing as Dwarfs from Middle-earth dun speak Japanese. Mamatoba isn't a real name, from what I can tell, it's just a name I made up. Let's just pretend it's Dwarven for some bright blue stone or something (think about it, Dwarfs admire beauty, gems qualify here, and her eyes sorta remind me of a sapphire-like color) or something.  
  
  
  
Gimli gazed over to his beloved sister, and smiled as he noticed the thrill she seemed to get from simply ridding a pony. Her wavy blond hair flew like a streamer behind her as she raced with some unknown being, and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled so that a sapphire paled in comparison.  
  
He couldn't help but remember how he had found her, wrapped in a blanket that seemed a pale red, almost pink. He had taken her to his father and said in a pleading voice something along the lines of "Hey father, look what I found! Can I keep 'er?" She had grown into a beautiful woman, but she always kept her child like spirit.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Gimli winced as he heard her shriek from falling off of her mare due to a VERY low hanging branch. She still kept her klutzy habits from her teen years as well. He stopped his pony and waited for her to get up, and on her own pony again, before setting off along the path again.  
  
They were on their way to the Council of Elrond, and he knew that he and his traveling partners would need to arrive soon. His father was coming along, as well as a few of his friends. The only reason that Mamatoba (If you don't know who I mean, read the author notes) was coming along was because she had proven that she was just as good with an axe as any other Dwarf.  
  
Gimli was, of course, strongly against her going, for he did not want his 'baby sister' to get hurt. But, she was as stubborn as any Dwarf (though he had long since figured out that she was a Human), and in the end, she had her way. After all, who was he to deny his sister of anything?  
  
"Big brother, stop loly-gagging, we have yet far to go, the Council of Elrod awaits!" Mamatoba called back to him. He gave an annoyed grin and said, "You mean the Council of ELROND, not the Council of Elrod, I swear, little sister, you have the memory of a vegetable!"  
  
She grinned back at him, and adjusted the slightly large helmet on her head before sticking out her tongue at him. She turned and gripped the reins of her mare a bit tighter, urging it to go a bit faster. Gimli grinned and followed not far behind. This council would prove to be interesting with her there.  
  
  
  
Next time, on Dragon Ba- oops, wrong show. Next time, in this story, the Council of Elrond. Gee, what will happen? Oh yeah, and does anyone have any suggestions for a title? My creativity sorta stopped as soon as I got to the title part… ^-^ So, please review, and I hope this was enjoyable! 


	3. Drooling, and tripping, and foaming, OH ...

Hiya! I would have gotten the next chapter out yesterday, but I went to see LotR again   
(my third time, and I seem to like it more and more! Only second to the book, of course)!   
Well, from what I can tell, two or three people suggested something along the lines of   
Gimli being an overprotective brother, and I was actually planning on him being one too!   
A few people have already voted for the couple to be Usa/Legolas, which is way off from   
the guy I had in mind. Hm, well, I'll think 'bout it... So, I'll start my story now, so let's   
get it ON!!! ^-^  
  
  
As Gimli, Mamatoba, and the rest of the group neared Rivendell, they got off of   
their horses (much to the relief of everyone but Mamatoba), and continued on their way.   
As they got a better look of the city, their eyes widened in wonder. How was it that Elves,   
of all people, could make such a beautiful city?  
  
A young Elven man was walking along the street, going to see if he could catch a   
glimpse of any of those chosen to attend the Council. He looked up the path and saw a   
group of Dwarves. One had red hair, another white, and two with dark brown. But the   
Dwarf that caught his attention had long blond hair tied back into a think braid, bright   
blue eyes, and was wearing a large shirt, loose pants stuffed into boots, a large helmet,   
and carried a shiny axe at her belt.  
  
Without noticing it, he had started to blush lightly, and a bit of drool escaped the   
corner of his mouth. 'How can this be?' he questioned himself silently, 'How can she   
posses a beauty to rival even the fairest Elven maiden?'  
  
Gimli looked ahead, and seeing the Elf drooling over his baby sister, got an angry   
gleam in his eye. It took a few seconds, but the Elf noticed the redhead rising up behind   
the Dwarven beauty. He could feel his face drain of all color. The man seemed crazed   
with that gleam in his eye, the foam escaping the corner of his lips, and the LARGE,   
SHINY axe held as if to hit him.  
  
The Elf made a strange strangling noise in his throat, and turned to run away. In   
his haste, he failed to notice the cart behind him, and promptly fell flat on his face. He   
scrambled up again, and raced off, praying that the Gods held mercy upon him.  
  
Mamatoba had noticed this, and gave a strange look at the Elfs strange behavior.   
'Not only are the Elves selfish, as big brother told me, but they are also just plain   
strange.' She couldn't help but think. She turned her head over her shoulder, and saw her   
brother absently wipe at the corners of his mouth, though she could have sworn she saw   
foam.  
  
"Big brother," she said, and continued when catching his attention, "When is the   
Council to start?"  
  
"Pretty soon, I suppose," he replied, and made his way to the House of Elrond.   
Mamatoba shrugged, and followed, as did the other Dwarves, and they entered the   
building.  
  
***  
  
Mamatoba stifled a yawn, serious discussions always made her tired. She started   
to doze off, but was rudely awakened by the arguing of almost every member of the   
Council. Almost every member, she noticed, but the young Hobbit sitting at the end.  
  
"I'll go," he said, but the arguing was too loud for anyone to hear, but Mamatoba.  
  
"I'll go," he said again, only slightly louder. Everyone turned to him, he seemed   
almost to falter, and gave a quick look at everyone, and stopped at her. She smiled at him   
encouragingly, and his resolve seemed to strengthen, "But I do not know the way," he   
continued, the slightest of pink rising in his cheeks.  
  
(A/N: From now on everything goes pretty much ONLY according to the movie, with   
some slight changes courtesy of moi)  
  
The wizard walked to him, "You will have my help on this quest, Frodo," he said.   
After that, the Ranger from the other end stood up and walked to the young Hobbit as   
well, "I will protect you with my life, you have my sword," Soon another Hobbit came   
from the tall grass near the meeting place and babbled something about going with   
'Frodo', as he was called, no matter what.  
  
Then an Elf stood next to the Ranger, "You have my bow," he promised.   
Mamatoba looked towards her brother with a grin, they stood up and walked to the young   
Hobbit, "And you have our axes," they said in unison.  
  
That's when two more Hobbits joined, "Ay!" the younger one called, "We're   
going too!" They scampered to a place beside Frodo.  
  
"Besides," the same one began again, "you need someone with intelligence on   
this mission... quest... thing," The one that had run over with him mumbled to him,   
"Then that rules you out, Pippin,"  
  
The younger Hobbit, Pippin, gave a nod, before catching himself and giving him a   
glare, "So," he started, looking back to Elrond, "where are we going?" Everyone looked   
at him bewildered, to which he responded with a naïve look.  
  
  
***  
  
Mamatoba sighed as she tried to get the tangles out of her long hair, and gave a   
growl of frustration as the brush got stuck in it, yet AGAIN. She fumbled to get the brush   
out, and sighed, giving up.  
  
"Would you like some help," an elegant and wise voice questioned. Mamatoba   
turned to find a dark haired Elf standing in the inside of her doorframe. Mamatoba gave a   
snarl, "I would sooner hike across Mordor, than let an Elf touch my hair,"  
  
The Elf gave her a calming look, which caused Mamatoba to slowly relent.   
Surprisingly, the Elf got the tangles out of her hair with ease, and they got to talking.   
After a short period of time, the Elf excused herself, and left Mamatoba half asleep at the   
vanity.  
  
She yawned and dragged her feet across the floor, and slouching on her bed. As   
she fell asleep, she found her dreams plagued with shining crystals, tall women in strange   
outfits, and a world not at all like this one.  
  
  
Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude... that turned out longer than   
expected... Aw well, I hope this was enjoyable, and I hope you guys review (hint, hint).   
^-^ 


	4. Enter: Moria

Weeeeeeell... someone asked me to make the chapters a bit longer, and to tell the truth, I   
can never quite tell how long my chapters are, so sorry. Also, someone mentioned a   
couple that I have been thinking of using, and I'm adding that to the "list". Also, there   
will be some weird poll like thing within this story. You can either vote for Legolas/Usa,   
Aragorn/Usa, or The Person I'm Thinking Of/Usa. There ya go, your choices. Of course,   
that doesn't mean you can't vote for any other couples if you wish! On with the story.  
  
  
  
They stayed in Rivendell for another two months, and over that time Arwen and   
Mamatoba were inseprable. They were the first Elf and "Dwarf" in many years to have   
become friends, yet none of the Elves approved, and neither did Gimli. He was strongly   
against their friendship, and had tried to make her see what he saw, but he was never   
successful.  
  
It was time for the Fellowship to leave, and they had been doing nothing but gathering   
anything needed for their trip. As they were getting ready to leave, Arwen came to them   
and she called to them to wait but a minute longer. She walked to Mamatoba and quickly   
unwound her hair from it's messy braid. She separated Mamatoba's mass of hair into five   
parts and braided those together quickly and bound it with rings of beautiful silver.  
  
"Friend Arwen, why did you do that? And what are those rings for?"  
  
Arwen gave her a gentle, yet sad smile. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye, and   
she whispered, "You, as well as I, know that you will not be returning. You must promise   
me never to take out that braid, for it is the braid that will bind our souls with friendship,   
even should you or I die. The ringlets will give you strength. You, dear Friend   
Mamatoba, will never forget this land, and I will make sure of it,"  
  
Mamatoba looked to her sadly, and a single tear escaped her eye. They made eye contact,   
and both turned and left. Mamatoba muttered something and walked up to join her   
brother, placing her helmet onto her head at the same time.  
  
They walked for many days, soon stopping on a small plateau of land with many rocks   
jutting out in all directions. As they stopped there, Boromir taught Pippin (or Peri, as   
Mamatoba had taken to calling him) and Merry to fight better with swords, Aragorn   
watched on amused, Frodo and Sam ate their lunch, Legolas surveyed the horizon, and   
Gandalf, Gimli, and she where all just sitting on one of the lower rocks.  
  
"If anybody asked me, which I note they're not, I say we go the long way through   
Moria," Gimli grumbled.  
  
"I agree!! Our cousin would give us a welcome fit for royalty!" Mamatoba piped up.  
  
Gandalf's eyes flashed with fear, as the caves were mentioned. He quickly disagreed,   
when Aragorn commented that there was something off about a random wisp of cloud in   
the distance.  
  
"It is moving fast, against the wind as well," Boromir commented.  
  
Legolas gave a sudden gasp, "Crebain!"  
  
With that, Frodo stomped out the fire, and they all hid beneath stones or among shrub.   
Their gazes all followed the Crebain as they passed overhead, and they sprang out of   
hiding and looked at the black creatures as they passed on towards the area from where   
they came.  
  
They discussed these happenings, and decided that the fastest way to get to Mordor, was   
to go over the Caradhras. So on they went, not knowing of the sure doom awaiting them   
at the mountain.  
  
And so, they climbed the mountain, the snow burning their eyes, hindering them, and   
making them sleepy. The higher they climbed, the stronger the snow got, the steeper their   
path. As Mamatoba was taking this all in, she gave a small cry as she saw Frodo begin to   
tumble down part of their path.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief as his tumbling stopped at the feet of Aragorn. The relief was   
short-lived, however, when the movements of Boromir picking it up by the chain caused   
her body to stiffen. He mumbled somethings, which seemed to make Frodo and Aragorn   
stiffen as well, but she heard them not, being at the front of the line.  
  
"Give Frodo back the ring," she heard Aragorn tell him sternly, she felt relieved again, he   
would keep everything in control.  
  
"Of-of course," Boromir seemed to say, sounding as if he had suddenly broken out of a   
trance.  
  
And as Boromir gave the ring back to Frodo (ruffling his hair as well), they continued on,   
until the snow made it almost impossible to go futher, for the Hobbits and the two dwarfs.   
  
"I hear an evil voice in the wind," Mamatoba faintly heard Legolas say, "It is the   
Caradhras, he is laughing at our misfortune,"  
  
And, true to Legolas's word, they soon too heard the evil voice. They heard a sudden   
rumblings, and pressed against the wall of the mountain for cover, as rocks showered   
over the edge, and snow fell onto them.  
  
Legolas, being the Elf he was, was first to spring out of the snow. Boromir, holding   
Merry and Pippin, came second, followed by Gandalf, then Aragorn clutching Sam and   
Frodo by their robes. After that, Legolas pulled out Gimli by his hair, and they group   
gave a small laugh at Gimli's ramblings.  
  
"Where is Mamatoba?" he growled after the laughter subsided. Everyone gave a start,   
where WAS she?  
  
"Ahh! There's somethin' grabbin' at me!" they heard Pippin cry, "Get it off me, get it off me! Have you no mercy?!"  
  
"Quiet down, Peri, and help me out from under the snow!" a muffled voice cried. With   
that, they pulled the blue-lipped Mamatoba out of the snow, and agreed, however   
reluctantly, to going through Moria.  
  
"You won't regret it," Gimli kept on repeating, "You won't regret it,"  
  
However, Gimli didn't know just how wrong he was.  
  
They trugged along the shore of a lake with water darker than night, and they couldn't   
help but tense with the bitter feeling of apprehension. Mamatoba was constantly looking   
back and forth at the water, and at the high walls of the cavern.  
  
They reached a place where two tree's seemed to guard something inbetween them. She   
heard Gandalf mutter something and a small beacon of moonlight lit up something   
resembling a door. The moonlight vanished, but writing remained on the strange thing,   
and they listened as Gandalf read to them what the runes said.  
  
"Maybe there's some sort of clue for the password in the message," Merry commented   
absently. Gandalf seemed to ponder on this, and so he sat and thought, Frodo fidgeting   
next to him.  
  
They all paused, and to their horror heard the cry of wolves outside of the cavern.   
Aragorn and Sam conversed quietly, when Sam started to unload their trustful pony, Bill,   
with tears streaming down his cheeks. He let go of the rein's holding Bill, and allowed   
him to leave.  
  
As this was happening, Merry and Pippin gathered a few rocks and made as if to throw   
them.  
  
"Peri, Merry, don't do that!" Mamatoba cried, "It is so ominous, it... it wishes not to be   
disturbed," she continued with a mumble, "It may bring us great loss,"  
  
Pippin and Merry couldn't help but stare at her. From the short while that they had   
traveled with her, they had learned that she was not just klutzy and clumsy, but she was   
also quite a bit the ditz. Yet, here she was, having just uttered the most serious sentences   
they ever expected to hear from her.  
  
They heared Frodo say something to Gandalf, and he in turn, quirked an eyebrow and   
said softly, "Mellon," Then, to the surprise of everyone, the door opened with a shiver,   
and the entered the corridor, the darkness of it starting to frighten them.  
  
  
Um, that's all, and this will probably end up being a short story, and something surprising   
will happen in Moria, I'll let you know... hehe... Please review! 


	5. Rocks + Big Holes + Mamatoba & Pippin = ...

Disclaimer: Alrighty… well, another person asked who I had in mind for Usa to end up with. Soooo… I'll tell ya then, hmm… I was planning on using… Pippin . *blushes like crazy* I-I can't help it, HE'S SOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!! ARGH! *cough, cough* Weeeeeeell… Before I get on with the story, I'd just like to thank anybody that's been reviewing so far, I really appreciate it! ^-^ \\//  
  
  
  
They heard the door close behind them, the grating noise of stone against stone comforting to Mamatoba and Gimli, yet chills of fear seemed to run down everyone else's back.  
  
Mamatoba faintly heard something rustle, when suddenly a bright light was emitted from a crystal sitting proudly upon Gandalf's staff. She heard Legolas give a sigh of slight relief, as did the Hobbits, and then all was quiet.  
  
"Ah yes, you shall now witness the true glory of the Dwarves! Corridors lit by warm fags (I'm not talking 'bout homosexual people! I have nothing against anyone's preferences, so please don't be offended!), walls glittering with many beautiful gems, great pillars carved to perfection!" Gimli told them excitedly. Mamatoba decided to add on to his tellings.  
  
"Malt beer, great plates of meat, vegetables, and many other foods that you may never have tasted! And desserts! Desserts, delicious chocolate tarts! You will experience the true hospitality of the Dwarfs!" Gimli gave a chuckle and a nod, and then quickly added something.  
  
"This could very well be the greatest kingdom built by Dwarfs!"  
  
Boromir studied the ground around them, "This is not a kingdom," he whispered, "This is a tomb,"  
  
Mamatoba and Gimli gave a look of shock as they noticed the ground as well. Bodies littered the floor, corpses great and small, numerous axes (mostly broken), and many arrows were lying loosely between bones in the smaller bodies. All in all, it terrified Mamatoba to no end.  
  
"No!" she gave a strangled cry, "What, what happened?!" Gimli gave similar shouts, and this drove Gandalf to an important decision.  
  
"We must go through Moria as fast as our feet allow," He informed his companions. Frodo gave a look to the ground and shuttered. He felt a slim hand slip into his, and looked up. Mamatoba was looking down on him and gave him a shakey smile.  
  
"If we both must be frightened," she whispered to him softly, "then the least we can try to do is comfort each other," She gave a barely audible giggle, and grabbed Sam's hand as well as she saw the slightly scared look on his face as well.  
  
Mamatoba pulled them ahead, and so their company walked through the mines, which reeked of death for many miles. Gandalf was at the head, followed by Mamatoba, Sam, and Frodo (all holding hands), then came Gimli, and after that came Legolas, then Pippin, then Merry, and bringing up the rear was Boromir and Aragorn, both looked into the corners where shadows darker than night seemed to be lurking.  
  
They had come to a resting place in front of a gaping hole, which intrigued Pippin and Mamatoba to no end. As everyone settled down to try and sleep, the two trouble makers sneaked over and peeked into the hole. They gave each other nervous glances, before they both threw tiny rocks into the hole.  
  
What they were expecting was the rock to eventually hit the bottom of the hole. What they weren't expecting was the fact that the rocks seemed to hit the wall thousands of times before hitting the floor, almost a whole minute after they threw them.  
  
After the first clatter everyone had turned to them. At each clink of the rock against the stone, they flinched or winced until it had reached the final clink.  
  
"Fool of a Took, and fool of a Dwarf!" they tried to shrink themselves as thunderous roar erupted from Gandalf's mouth, "Just because of that you deserve first watch tonight!"  
  
And so, Pippin and Mamatoba took first watch, both completely ashamed. In the middle of their watch, they heard the beat of dangerous drums. It's beats sounded out with a 'doom', which perfectly described what they felt they were heading to.  
  
The others stirred and they all agreed, they would leave as soon as Pippin and Mamatoba had gotten at least a little sleep.  
  
  
  
Um, that's all for now… soo… yeah… 


	6. Uneventful Stuff...

Okay. While yes, the majority of you guys are voting for Usa/Legolas, I'd still like to expirement with other couples. You may have noticed that I already did that with 'Happily Ever After: Just Like A Fairytale' where I made it a Merry/Usa. So, I was wondering if it would be okay with you guys if I made multiple endings, that way everyone would be happy? Um... I'm gonna make this a very short and uneventful chapter, so I can get feedback about my idea from you guys still, k? K. Um, yeah, here we go.  
  
  
  
Pippin and Mamatoba had managed to sleep for no more than two hours, but the Fellowship set off anyways. They where hiking briskly up steep steps, slinking around rocks, and trying with utmost desperation to find the exit. After walking for at least four hours, Gandalf finally stopped them at a 'fork' in their path.  
  
There were three passage ways, one gradually sinking deeper, another climbing higher, whereas the third led straight on. Gandalf studied each path intently, searching for any microscopic details that he may have overlooked at first glance.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not remember this path," he muttered after a few minutes of futile searching.  
  
"Then we shall wait," announced Mamatoba in a voice that sounded stronger than she felt, "for you may soon remember the way, and we wouldn't want to have gone the wrong path,"  
  
Gandalf nodded at her kindly, seeming to have forgotten about the incident with the two rocks. He sat himself on a large rock jutting from the ground, and Frodo let go of Mamatoba's hand to join him.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship gathered upon a cropping of rocks a few feet lower than that of Gandalf's, and discussed what they were currently in the mood for eating. Mamatoba was going on about a type of food she had dreamt of once, made of frozen cream, with many different flavors usually topped with cherries or chocolate, and occaisionally with strange cylindrical decorations the size of rice with the flavor of chocolate as well. Pippin, Merry, and Sam listened with gurgling stomachs at how delicious this food seemed, occaisionally mentioning foods they also liked.  
  
After a few minutes of this discussion, Gandalf called out, "I've remembered,", and so they climbed up higher and double checked if their packs were fastened enough or not. They went down the path that lead downwards, the sudden darkness strange compared to the chamber that seemed lit with moonlight just moments before.  
  
This darkness scared Mamatoba for some unknown reason, and she grabbed the hands of the two nearest people, who just so happened to Legolas and Aragorn. "Who just grabbed my hand?" two voices called out simutainioulsy. Mamatoba blushed in the darkness, and muttered, "It is I. I apoligize, but this darkness makes me uneasy, which made me grab for the two nearest hands, which happened to be yours,"  
  
She heard Aragorn chuckle lightly and give her hand a reassuring squeeze, as did Legolas (minus the chuckle). She smiled lightly and the corridor seemed to illuminate. She seemed shocked, 'Did my smile do that?' But then she looked ahead and noticed that the crystal on Gandalf's staff was glowing again.  
  
She sighed in relief, and grinned up at Legolas, who was giving her a reassuring smile now. They walked along the way in silence, fear crawling up their spines, and the courage in their heart wavering. Something was going to happen, and it would NOT be good.  
  
  
  
Alrighty, I'm sorry that it was so sort, but I promise the next chap. will be longer, k? K. Um, to Alexia Goddess, I'll try, I'll try... just I won't try till the next chapter. :)   
  
P. S. I've thought of a title, it's 'Mamatoba, Sister of Gimli, Daughter of Gloin'. This is so you know, because under that title is where you'll find the next chapter, alright? Alrighty! 


	7. Tears reach not just the ground, but the...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own Sailor Moon. Um… I think I forgot to mention that in the first few chapters. ~.~; Whoopsie… um, yeah…  
  
Mm-kay….  
  
EternalMoonPrincess – They're only that tall?! I thought they where about 4' tall / . \; Um… I'll go back and change that now *scurries off really quickly* [a few minutes later] *scurries back* Oi… really sorry 'bout that, and I'm glad you pointed that out! ^-^ K!  
  
Key:  
  
"____" is people speaking in common tongue  
  
[______] is people speaking in Khuzdul (Dwarven tongue)  
  
^story begin^  
  
They inched along the corridor, eyes darting back and forth, looking for anything, or being, that would hinder their passage. Gimli had long since moved up to stand beside Gandalf, hoping to catch even the tiniest glance of another Dwarf. The further along they moved, the larger a white speck of light in the distance seemed to grow.  
  
They were no further from the speck than thirteen yards, when Gimli gave a sudden cry. He raced forwards into the speck, which could now be clearly identified as an open door. He reached the move long before anyone else, and was crying things in his own native tongue. Mamatoba's ears perked at the most decipherable sentences and her eyes clouded with horror.  
  
[Oh, Cousin Balin! Why did you have to try and retake these Dwarven halls? It has brought you doom, and myself despair!]  
  
Mamatoba gave a muffled cry, and ran to the doorway, repeatedly stumbling and slipping on the moist rock. As she reached the room, she stopped abruptly at the tomb. She pulled the helmet off of her head, and lowered her face until her eyes were parallel with the ground.  
  
[Balin… no…]  
  
Tears spilt out of her eyes as she threw herself into her brother's arms. The rest of the Fellowship jogged up at looked at the sibling's tearful faces. Gandalf sighed quietly, and walked on to one of the numerous skeletons.  
  
Samwise was going to question this action, before Gandalf turned back to them with a heavy book in his arms. He flipped through the pages, ending up on one of the last pages. He muttered some of the writing he could make out, but the last few words would forever be imprinted in their minds: "They are coming,"  
  
As if on cue, the 'doom' of the drums started up again, and Mamatoba's face twisted into a dark scowl. She jammed the helmet back onto her head, almost a little too hard, and walked up to the doorway. Boromir jogged to catch up, and both barely missed being shot by jagged arrows.  
  
Boromir lightly pushed Mamatoba back, and peered out into the hallway. His face visibly paled, and he hurriedly pushed one of the double doors closed, Mamatoba quickly closing the other one not to long after.  
  
"There are many Orcs coming, too many, it seems, to count," Boromir muttered, "and they seemed to have found a Cave Troll to help them,"  
  
Legolas immediately grabbed a few axes out of the hands of the dark gray skeletons, muttering a quick apology, and tossed them to Aragorn, who, in turn, used them to bar the doors. Everyone backed up, adrenalin already starting to rush through their systems, and stood at ready.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stood there, arrows already being aimed, though not at a specific target yet. Boromir, Frodo, Samwise, Pippin, and Merry stood in defensive positions, swords drawn (with Sting gleaming brightly). Gimli and Mamatoba stood, scowls distorting their faces, and axes readied.  
  
They watched with apprehension as the door started shaking from the pressure of Orcs beating upon it, and nearly had heart attacks when an Orc hand broke through. Legolas's keen, Elven eyes noticed far quicker than the blink of an eye, and before anyone knew it, an arrow became embedded in it.  
  
They heard a the noise of scrambling feet, and were surprised to suddenly see the door fly off of it's hinges. It was the troll. He was crying out in his own devilish language, jerking around, and causing the chain bound around his neck to fly.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn shot off a few arrows, managing to kill the first few rows of Orcs poring into the small tomb. Aragorn's arrows had run out faster than Legolas's, so he drew his sword, hacking down Orcs left and right, preventing a good many from reaching the rest of the company.  
  
Legolas soon too ran out of arrows, and pulled his long, white dagger from it's sheath hacking at chests and slicing through necks, never missing his mark. Meanwhile, Frodo and the other Hobbits had been hitting as many Orcs as possible, receiving many nicks from the foul Orc swords, as where the others in the Fellowship.  
  
Gandalf had long since drawn his sword, Glamdring, and was also swinging at the foul creatures, occasionally hitting them with his staff as well. Having finished with many Orcs already, Mamatoba, Gimli, and Legolas where starting to attack the Cave Troll.  
  
Sadly, the dagger and axes proved almost useless, causing Legolas to swiftly search for his arrows among the corpses, occasionally even taking decent looking Orc arrows (though the arrows seemed as foul as their original users).  
  
He raced back to the Cave Troll, and cursed in his native tongue, as it seemed to escape the swings of the axes. The Cave Troll stalked up to Frodo, and only Aragorn and the other Hobbits noted what happened next. After playing a sort of… "hide and go seek" with Frodo, it knocked Aragorn away (who was trying to help) and seized a spear.  
  
It was then that everyone else realized what would happen. Amidst all of the Orc slaying, they took time to notice the spear seem to pierce through Frodo's stomach, and watch with horror as he fell. Mamatoba and Legolas simultaneously rushed to him, and while Mamatoba was hacking away at the trolls leg (with surprising damage), Legolas shot at it's throat, which was bared as Samwise latched onto it's head and caused it to lean back a bit.  
  
They watched with grim satisfaction as the Troll curiously brushed against his lip, looking numbly at the blood seeping out from his mouth and onto his fingers, and stumbled back and forth before finally resting on the ground, smashing many more Orcs in the process.  
  
The rest of the Orcs, fearing for their lives, fled from the tomb (which now housed way too many of their own kind to their liking) and searched desperately for any reinforcements deep within Moria. They rushed immediately to the Ring Bearer's side, and watched with horror filled expressions as they looked upon his pale skin, and his closed eyelids, sure never to see the sun again.  
  
Aragorn and Mamatoba lowered their heads and wept silently, before a meek voice interrupted them.  
  
"I'm- I'm fine. It didn't kill me,"  
  
Merry gave him a sarcastic look, "Apparently, if you're talking to us, Cousin Frodo!"  
  
"How is this possible?" Legolas whispered, mystified. Gandalf gave a grim smile, "There is more to this Hobbit than what you see on the outside,"  
  
Frodo gave him a light smile, before unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt. To everyone's astonishment, there was an armor of silver, shining like no metal ever seen.  
  
"Mithril," Gimli murmured, dazed. Mamatoba nodded, amazed as well, "Crafted in true Dwarven fashion. Sadly we lost the secrets of the craft long ago, though we learned again, never as good as before, however. It is a true gift, it will protect your life, keep it well by you,"  
  
"It would be wise never to shed that coat, Frodo, lest we ever find a time where we may rest in peace," Aragorn added with his usual grim grin.  
  
'DOOM'  
  
Pippin's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. They made a silent agreement, and fled out of the door at the opposite side of the room. They fled down a hall, and reached a large corridor. There where pillars distributed evenly throughout the room, and the darkness prevented them from seeing how far it went, for the light on Gandalf's staff shed not as much as they wished.  
  
As they ran through the great hall, they vaguely noted the Orcs slinking down the pillars from the ceiling, nor the Orcs racing from the corridor they left, but they could barely notice the hoard of Orcs hoping to cut off their path to their front.  
  
Soon they were surrounded to the extent that they barely had room stand without bumping each other. Mamatoba scowled and pushed Frodo, who was in front of her, back and stood as if guard. Following her example, the others also pushed the Hobbits behind them, praying that they would be safe for even just a small time longer.  
  
The Orcs looked at them with their cat-like pupils, and called out things in their own hideous language, shrieks of laughter occasionally being heard from the back of the crowd.  
  
A sudden pulse of red light started behind a few pillars at the beginning of a large opening. The Orcs gave cries of horror, and scuttled back up the walls, which vaguely reminded Samwise of the spiders in an old tool shed he had come across, as another pulse of red light came, this time with the shadow of fire.  
  
Soon the Fellowship were the only beings left in the great hall, and they fled, keeping their eyes on the light on Gandalf's staff, never straying. Mamatoba, though usually a fast runner, was bringing up the rear, stumbling constantly. She tripped and fell, and would have been left behind, had not Boromir quickly skidded to a halt and hoisted her to his shoulders.  
  
The soon reached a narrow corridor, and squeezed through. There was a maze of steps, and should you fall, you would note the fiery pits many leagues below, waiting for a meal. They traveled down a stair leading to a narrow crossing, but stopped when they reached a part where the bridge had collapsed.  
  
Naturally, Legolas jumped over first, being an Elf and light on his feet. He turned and part way caught Gandalf as he jumped, then assisted Boromir across. He caught then Merry and Pippin, and was about to call for the next Hobbit, when an Orc arrow skipped off of the rock in front of him. He turned and fired the last arrow in his quiver into the darkness. The distance was impossible to tell, even for an Elf, yet they heard a blood- curling shriek, and saw a distant shadow fly into a pit of fire.  
  
He turned back and gave a slight cry as the rock cracked. Aragorn quickly hoisted Sam across, and was about to throw Gimli next, but was refused.  
  
"A Dwarf will not be thrown like a rag-doll!"  
  
And so he jumped, and teetered dangerously on the edge, wind-milling for dear life. Mamatoba's eyes widened, and she was about to cry, but the Elf had grabbed onto her brother's beard, and was pulling him up, receiving a few curses again. Aragorn faced her.  
  
She looked to his arms, then to her brother who was finally up on the other side of the stairway, and practically leaped into Aragorn's arms. He quickly threw he across, and Gandalf caught her, for the Elf was too busy bickering with her brother.  
  
She gave a startled cry as she saw the rock crumble to a dangerous extent. It started teetering back and forth, before Aragorn called to Frodo to lean forward. They did so, and to everyone's relief, they made it safely across.  
  
They started running again, and managed to reach the bridge mere moments before the red light pulsed again. As they crossed the narrow bridge, they didn't notice the black figure loom up behind Gandalf, smoldering with flames.  
  
Gandalf stopped, half way across the bridge, and turned to the creature. 'Balrog' they heard him faintly mutter. He stood up his staff proudly in front of him. He called out, in a clear and commanding voice.  
  
"You cannot pass,"  
  
The Balrog seemed to sneer, before roaring loudly, revealing a mouth and throat that was literally on fire. The warm air blew the old man's ash gray hair back, and caused the air to rise in blurry waves. The whole Fellowship could faintly tell just how angry Gandalf had suddenly become.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go pack to the Shadow! You cannot pass,"  
  
It seemed as if the fire radiating from the unearthly beast was fading. It seemed to scowl, and it produced a sword of flames, radiating darkness. He brought it down on Gandalf, but a white flame bursting from his staff prevented the sword from hitting. He called back to Aragorn and Boromir to stop from coming nearer.  
  
The Balrog hissed at Gandalf, and then created a whip of flame. It jumped upon the old stone bridge and snapped the whip at the wall. Gandalf's lips curled into a snarl.  
  
"You cannot pass!" And with that, his staff broke, as did the section of the bridge where the Balrog stood. It fell with a cry that burned the ears of everyone present. Gandalf turned to them, back bent crooked, it seemed his age was only now truly showing.  
  
Frodo cried out in alarm as a fiery whip came up and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle. He was pulled almost fully off of the bridge, but clung to the edge with his hands. He managed to whisper out only a single phrase, before letting himself plummet into the dark abyss.  
  
"Fly, you fools, fly," and so they watched as he fell, not a single cry coming from his lips. Mamatoba cried with horror, and ran quickly to the edge, despite the warnings from her brother. She peered down and barely could make out the form of Gandalf as he fell, legs kept loosely together, arms spread wide. His grey robes were fluttering about him, causing him to resemble a majestic gray bird.  
  
Tears coursed down her cheeks, and she wind-milled as an Orc arrow hit the ground below the ledge where she stood. She noticed a blazing white circle form below she was going to fall, should no one manage to help her balance. She saw 8 figures standing there, all clad in white, seeming to wait for something.  
  
With a start she realized what they were waiting for. 'They're waiting for me… Why do they seem so familiar? I… I have to speak with them,' she thought with a troubled look on her face.  
  
Suddenly, as if someone took over temporary control of her body, she slouched forewards, and fell into the blackness. She widened her eyes as she noticed that she fell through the circle, and fainted.  
  
The remaining Fellowship rushed to the edge and watched with horror as she fell. Boromir seized Gimli under the arms, and the group rushed up the stairs until they reached actual sunlight again. Boromir stumbled to his knees, and grabbed Gimli in a brotherly hug, also trying to keep him from rushing back as he was trying to do.  
  
They collapsed to the ground, tears in their eyes, on their cheeks, forming puddles on the ground. They quite well realized why they were sad about Gandalf, but they were slightly confused as to why they felt such a tremendous loss when Mamatoba died. Gimli was understandable, yet the rest were surprised to learn that they had grown so attached to her. It seemed something was missing, and it also seemed that the missing thing would never return… 


	8. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!

Disclaimer: Don't not not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
Summary: He he heeee… betcha didn't really expect there to be a next chapter, aye? :) hehe, hehehe, hiiiii!!!! Well, to Sahara Avalon, I know Dwarfs don't like horses, I've read the book too (in fact, getting close to FINALLY starting the third book)! I just needed to use horses for the scene, but hey… I vaguely mentioned that they don't like horses in Ch. 2 or 3… didn't I?? Hehe, I dun remember… Well, this'll be a shorty, me thinks.  
  
  
  
^story begin^  
  
The Fellowship, after a few minutes of mourning, started on their way again. They were leaving the rocky land of the mountain and mine, and entering fields with long grass. They walked with heavy hearts, and stopped very often. At one of the first stops, Frodo's bruises from the Troll attack had been treated, but he still felt strange pangs in his chest, and often found that his legs didn't seem to work like he wanted them to. This reason was why he was being carried like a small child upon Boromir's back.  
  
They didn't get much sleep either. Their dreams were plagued with the scenes of the deaths of two of their comrades. They made poor distance, even by the standards of typical people.  
  
They became distracted easily, and thus did not notice the change of scenery. They had entered the woods of Lothlorien, and were slowly beginning to awake from their daze. All had heard the rumors of the woods, but swallowed any feelings of fear, and continued walking.  
  
They walked, Aragorn in the front, then Boromir and Frodo, Legolas, Gimli, and lastly Pippin and Merry. As they walked along, they heard Gimli speak, in a raspy voice, the first words anyone had heard from him in the past two or three days.  
  
"Don't be frightened, dear Hobbit's. Nothing will happen," at this point he had turned his head back, and stopped his lazy walk, "I have the ears of a wolf, and the eyes of a hawk,"  
  
He turned his head, only to find the tip of a rather sharp arrow, millimeters from his head. An Elf stepped up, and said with a total serious face, "You Dwarfs breathe loud enough that my men say they could shoot you in the dark,"  
  
"The-these woods aren't safe," Gimli stuttere, wincing at the sight of the arrow, "I say we leave and take another route,"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas confrenced briefly with the Elves, and it was soon agreed that they may enter Lothlorien. Gimli had to be blindfolded, but he hadn't resisted, much to everyone's surprise. It seemed that without Mamatoba, there wasn't any life left in him.  
  
When they reached the city, they took off the blindfold from Gimli, yet he still seemed lifeless. Pippin looked to the Dwarf, and put his arm around Gimli's back, and walked along with him, admitting that he too felt a great loss, not just from Gandalf, but from Mamatoba too.  
  
They met with the Lord and Lady of the wood, and they discussed.  
  
"Ten departed from Rivendale, yet here I see only eight. Can you tell me, where is Gandalf the Gray, for I much desire to speak with him," the lord said in a calm voice.  
  
"He has fallen into the darkness," The Lady, Galadriel, said with a slightly depressed voice, "As has someone to whom you grew so close, yet you never knew just how much,"  
  
She looked at all of them, and while she was doing this, everyone seemed to hear a voice whispering things in their minds. Offers, they were, offers very hard to refuse. They thought quickly to Frodo, and set their minds.  
  
The Lady finished looking at them, when she seemed to tilt her head to the moon. She gave them a gentle smile, "Isil[1] has whispered me a secret. Someone will be coming, someone that you will be happy to see. You are to stay here for a year at most. If the person does not arrive, then you are to leave and continue on your journey,"  
  
She became suddenly serious. Galadriel looked them over again and said in a joyful voice, "There has been sadness, but for now, let there be joy,"  
  
They all lay down for the night, sleeping soundly. Unknown to the rest of the Fellowship, Frodo and Sam had, at one point, crept off, but came back much later with grim expressions. They too went to sleep, and all dreamt of smiling blue eyes, and streaming golden hair.  
  
Over the next few months, they always dreamt of Mamatoba, and all soon seemed to fall into love with her. They looked forward to when they slept, yet kept their dreams secret. They soon started get strange tingling sensations along their back, and it only seemed to increase as the day grew old.  
  
That evening found the Fellowship gathered near Galadriel with confused faces. She just gave them one of her gentle smiles and she cleared her throat.  
  
"I believe that you may have been waiting for this person,"  
  
And as she said this, a petite figure clothed in what seemed to be old, torn, and faded clothing, almost rags, which greatly resembled Mamatoba's ensamble. There was a slightly chipped and cracked helmet upon the figure's head, but that didn't keep his or her's golden hair from spilling down their back.  
  
The hair was tied into a intricate, five-plaited braid, yet still reached their knees. He (or she) lifted their heads to reveal striking blue eyes that seemed eerily familiar. The person broke out into a grin, and the rags seemed to fall off of their small frame only to reveal a long dress that seemed to radiate with a white light.  
  
It was Mamatoba.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I am no longer the supposed Mamatoba that you know. I'm referred to as either Selenity or Serenity," her voice was graceful, as were her movements, but their hearts fell.  
  
Their sweet, ditzy, clumsy, and klutzy Mamatoba had been replaced with a graceful woman. Though she still shone with kindness, she was totally different. She shot them a serene smile, and turned on her heel. They watched her leave, and with every step, their hearts fell, then cracked, then broke… about then she tripped over her feet and fell.  
  
They all broke into grins, and ran to her (the Hobbits all whooping). They stopped before engulfing her into a group hug, almost a doggy pile. They were all laughing with tears streaming down their faces. Galadriel looked upon them with a large smile, and turned to walk away, leaving them with their privacy.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening catching up, marveling at the story she told of her time in the void with the nine figures. Soon they all fell asleep around the small fire that the Elves had permitted them to make, and slept with smiles on their faces.  
  
A few minutes later, one of the Fellowship lifted their heads, looked around, and crept off to the nearby river. He sat down on one of the many rocks dotting the coast of it, and thought deeply.  
  
Mamatoba, or Selenity rather, stood soon, after feeling a strange tingling. She stood up, and walked to the river only to see one of her companions there. She walked up behind him, and gave a small 'hi'.  
  
The figure jumped. She snuck up as quiet as an Elf, almost as quiet a Hobbit[2], even. She sat down next to him, close enough that their hands touched, close enough to feel the others breathe faintly.  
  
"I've been dreaming of you for the past few months when I was in the void, you know," she mumbled, breaking the silence. He shot her a surprised look, and turned away, a blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"I've… I've dreamt of you too," he whispered. She smiled at him, and peered into his eyes intently. And so, she quickly closed the distance and softly pressed her lips against…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooki… that's all this time… DID I SURPRISE YOU???? *crazed smile* Ihihiihihihihihihiiiiiiiii!!! So, anyways, tell me who you would like the first multiple ending to be with. It CANNOT be Legolas, I repeat. It CANNOT be Legolas. I'll do his last, ya know, 'save the best for last'? ;) So, review please!  
  
[1] Quenya for moon  
  
[2] – In my opinion, Hobbit's can be just as if not even quieter than Elves when it comes to walking. I got this from reading the books (which are even better than the movies {though that's good too}). 


	9. NOTE, PLEASE READ!!!!!

EVERYBODY THAT READS MY STORY, PLEASE LISTEN UP!!!  
  
Alright, I get a lot of reviews asking for it to still be an Usa/Legolas pairing. Did you not understand what I meant by multiple endings? If not, I'm sorry. I'll try to clear this up now. When I say multiple ending, I mean that, for the end, each member of the Fellowship (other than Gimli or Gandalf) will have a chapter where they fall in love with Usa, and vice versa. You know, it'll be labled Ch.9a, Ch.9b, so on, and so forth. And I said I'd do Legolas's chapter last, because there are a lot of those out there already, and it's nice to have a change sometime. All I'm asking is that you vote for someone else to be with Usa in the first multi. ending chapter, then someone else for the second, the third, and so on like that. If you still don't understand, I'll give ANOTHER note, alright? Thank you for your time!  
  
  
  
-Rominas  
  
Random Quote…  
  
"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" – Tez (my friend)  
  
"Did you remember the milk this time?" –Me  
  
"Oops…" – Tez 


	10. Sowwy, noder note...

Erg... sorry, but I am really out of ideas for this fanfiction... But I'll tell ya what, anybody that feels up to it can write their own version with the person they wanted Usagi to end up with. The only thing is, it cannot be only Legolas. WE NEED SOME VARIETY, PEOPLE!!! I'll try my best to at least get out the Aragorn+Usa chappie, but that's I can promise. If there are any characters that are left out, I'll try to write an ending for them too, k? K. Alright, now that that is over with, I hope you check out the new story I'm working on. It's an AU story featuring Makoto, Haruka, and Hotaru, though it mainly focuses on Mako-chan. What happens is that she's in a band with Haruka n' Hotaru, but her dad decides to move back to his hometown in Canada: Ajax. :) As some of you may have now guessed, she'll go to school with Bizzy D, Cone, Stevo 32, and Brown Sound: the members of Sum41. This would be post-'the time that they formed the band', and well... things might get different. Seeing as this will be AU, Mako-chan and Haru-ko are punks, and Hotaru is a Goth (I upped her age). It'll be called "The Lightning Strom That Hit Ajax". So, yeah... see ya...  
  
P.S. One of my split personalities decided to mess with my head, so I'm changing my name to: ImaginarilyMentalPunk ^-^;;;; ciao... 


End file.
